


Holding My Last Breath

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Souls, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt the cold seeping into him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Molasses" and fanfic100 prompt "Light"

Harry felt the cold seeping into him, enveloping him inch by inch.

Dementors.

They had come for him at last. He had avoided their call for ninety eight years, ever since he was thirteen, but they had at last found him, and he was too tired to resist.

Ever since they had gotten a taste of his soul, a spark of the pure light housed in his heart, they had hunted him. Followed him. A chilling shadow mimicking his life. He would be theirs – his sweetness, his courage, his devotion, his soul – all would be theirs eventually.

And this was the night. Harry gave up the fight.

He would die this evening, and the devils would steal his soul. Harry felt the cold creeping along his veins, pouring through him like molasses.


End file.
